Getting By
by IridescentMemory
Summary: Spencer Wright is a jobless wanna be director, unable to pay for college. His parents force him to get a job, which happens to be the celebrities' favorite local themed coffee shop. He has no idea what he's getting into when a local popstar starts taking a heavy interest in him. Nor does he know if he can handle it.(Ectofeature Coffeeshop AU, Alive!Billy, Older!Spencer)
1. Jobless

_**I know this seems a little late to the party but I started writing this when the first coffee shop AU's were in the process of being written so HA I still sort of win. Nah, I still wanted to post this and since Painful Irony is getting a little lacking (guys what plot can I introduce its impossible), I wanted to give you some Ectofeels with this little side project. :) Have fun reading!**_

_**Warnings: Homosexuality, Alive!Billy, Older!Spencer, overused settings, I know nothing about coffee, and other things Idk yet.**_

_**Pairings: Ectofeature (Billy/Spencer), previous mentions of Shanilla/Spencer, and possible Lolo/Rajeev?**_

_****EDIT** Lot's of thanks to my beta Vanilliaify for doing the edits I can never find. She's awesome guys, everyone should give her a pat on the back.**_

* * *

Spencer didn't know how his mother roped him into doing it but she had somehow convinced him to get a job. She didn't think his personal agenda of just making low-budget films and hoping for someone to get him to direct their movie was going to cut it for the mean time and Spencer had to stop mooching off his parents for money.

She'd told him he needed to get a job to pay for the special effects and materials himself and that he also needed to start supporting himself in case his director's dream didn't work out. Spencer scoffed when she said that last part but knew she was being realistic.

Lying around in your parent's attic wasn't exactly being productive. He contemplated selling his own scripts but that didn't get him anywhere. He was sitting at their kitchen table staring at the newspaper in search of jobs. Honestly, who used the newspaper anymore anyway?

Spencer surely wouldn't have done so if not for his father setting it down on his head that morning with a sticky note saying that the newspaper was the best place to start.

He would have hoped the WiFri was hiring but they hadn't been hiring since he was in high school.

His mother eventually wandered in, deciding to make breakfast for the family, or really just Spencer and his parents because Jessica was away at Karate camp for a good portion of the summer.

"Any luck?" She asked, reaching into the fridge and looking for some eggs. Spencer shook his head. She frowned, knowing her son had many talents and there had to be a job that interested him somewhere and if not, she'd find one that wouldn't annoy him too much.

Without thinking, she turned to her son. "Spencer, sweetheart, could you make me my coffee? You know it tastes better when you do it." She smiled kindly as she began getting out the bacon and other necessary ingredients for breakfast.

Spencer nodded his head with a noise of commitment and casually stepped towards their coffee machine. His mother was a coffee junkie, considering she spends most of her early hours styling people's hair down in town. She was one of the better stylists so she made a good amount of money but it wasn't as much as she'd like. She wanted to send Spencer to college between the money she and Hugh could put aside, but having two children made it difficult and Spencer openly agreed to letting his sister get the college fund money instead.

Spencer had said he'd make money off of his films to go pay it by himself, or he'd head straight into the film industry if he could. They knew he wanted to go to an expensive film school which was probably why it'd be better if he got a real job and began saving up all he could. But, of course, Spencer didn't want to take time from his creative genius.

Jane, while mulling over her thoughts of where her son could get a job for a decent pay and okay work hours also thought of how great a barista her son really was. Her son could make millions just by the recipes he came up with for his lattes.

The moment Spencer had successfully mixed her cup of coffee and placed it beside her, Jane began to think. As she lifted the mug to her lips and smelled the wonderful caramel scent that was Spencer's coffee, the light bulb went off.

"Spencer!" She instantly yelped, almost scaring the living daylights out of her son. Spencer didn't think she could yell at him for his coffee making skills. Was it really that _bad_?

He watched her as she turned on him, a giant smile on her face. Okay, she wasn't mad. But she sure was scaring him. "What about the coffee shop? You could become a barista there! I heard they were hiring!" She grinned, beaming.

Spencer blinked, tilting his head to the side as he thought about her offer. The coffee shop? The one that was always hiring for new baristas because the A-listers that came through there kept having them fired for bad coffee? Oh no. Spencer wouldn't get his one cooking talent squashed under the feet of celebrities with their extremely sensitive taste buds.

"Mom, that's not the best idea…" He started, already trying to guard his low self-esteem. He wasn't a moping mess but he did take it in the gut whenever someone insulted him or his abilities. It was probably why he never felt so good about his films.

Jane shook her head. "No, no Spencer they'll love your coffee! Trust me!" She insisted, knowing her son's self-confidence wasn't exactly the highest out there. It was the reason why he needed to spend more time with friends and out in public rather than shooting his films in the backyard.

Spencer stared at her long and hard for a few moments before shaking his head and giving in. "Fine, when can I go book an interview?" He asked, looking around the room dejectedly. He was so not going to get hired by such a high profile place.

"Right now!" Jane stated, grabbing her son by the wrist and leading him out the kitchen with the thought of breakfast completely abandoned.

-o-

It turned out the coffee shop employees had to restrain themselves from attacking Spencer for all his coffee making secrets. Spencer was more disturbed than anything. The boss wanted him working within the next few days so he had been doing his orientation for a few hours after they hired him directly during the interview.

The entire time his mother was giving him reassuring thumbs up. She left after about forty-five minutes of his orientation and left to go back to work but that didn't make Spencer feel any better about the new job.

Spencer had been informed of when his usual work hours would be since he was a new employee, aka, the early morning almost every day of the week. Luckily, the place wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it would. Local musicians played mostly on week nights and there was almost always a theme to each week at the end of the month that went with their new limited time specials that only lasted for said month. Spencer was just looking forward to October because of the Halloween week.

The place was called the Mocha Loca and at least once a month they had a Mexican mariachi band come in and play music live. The place was known for its signature Caliente coffee, aka, the hottest coffee around in both temperature and spicy flavor. They had an entire side of the menu dedicated to their Caliente, Mas Caliente, and Muy Caliente coffee flavors. Spencer found that a little odd and endearing but didn't judge it.

His normal uniform consisted of any pair of jeans, without holes, a polo shirt with the Mocha Loca logo of maracas and a coffee cup on the back in the golden-yellow color that reminded Spencer a lot of tacos. But he guessed that was the appeal to the Mexican theme. The color on the polo was red and so were the sleeves, creating a bright and annoying look.

Spencer already knew his eyes would burn out from the overall jovial nature of the place by the end of the week.

After being given his apron, shirt, badge, and work schedule, Spencer was finally allowed to leave. Those employees were just too enthusiastic to have such an 'esteemed' barista now working with them. Maybe they all really just wanted to dump the work on him.

He tried not to let that thought get to him as he stepped around the front counter and went to go back home. At the same time as he went to go reach for the door, a guy with jet black hair opened it for him from the outside, giving him the slyest of smiles and held it open.

"…uh, thanks." Spencer said, looking at the guy with a confused expression. The male nodded his head. "Anything for a cute bro like you." He said, watching Spencer as he stepped past him. Spencer stared back at him as he went to walk away, and when he finally decided to just turn his head and go home, he swore he saw the man wink at him.

-o-

Spencer had retreated home quicker than he ever had before for any reason, just because he was slightly disturbed by the fact that man had been staring at him so much. He did not look forward to having to work if that guy went to the Mocha Loca.

He still had a few hours before his parents would get home so he messed around with a few of his zombie make ups and contemplated new plots for his films but all the while he couldn't get the thought of that man out of his mind. For some reason, the guy was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it when it came to exactly where from, like the guy was a ghost of a celebrity or something.

It was kind of disturbing really. He'd have to text Shanilla about it later since the girl was so knowledgeable.

Eventually Spencer's mother came home, a grin on her face as she came upstairs to see her son playing around with his movie making things and his work uniform set in the corner near the door. "So, they really like your coffee, huh Spencer?" She said enthusiastically and the boy glanced up towards his mother skeptically. She was really happy and it was getting to be scary.

"Uh, yeah?" He responded, pushing away from his desk on his rolling chair. Jane only continued her creepy smile. "Did anything else happen today?" She asked, maybe hoping for something more but Spencer could never really be sure.

He gave her another incredulous look. "Uh, sort of?" He replied blatantly.

"Sort of? What kind of sort of?" She asked, inching closer with each second. Yup, his mother had to be possessed by some excited demon of sorts. Maybe that'd make a good movie.

Spencer scooted back slightly in his chair, staring at her with wide eyes. "A guy held a door open for me?" He said, hoping it didn't get any more questions but he should have guessed his mother would launch into a long conversation because of such a thing.

"_Really?_ Was he cute? He wasn't a creep was he? No, creeps don't hang around the Mocha Loca. But was he _handsome_?" She interrogated, absolutely beaming.

During high school, Spencer had quickly found out he was not straight and his parents had handled it quite well. Especially Jane, she was the most supportive of the bunch and either way, they always had Jessica for the grandkids they always wanted and who said adoption was bad? The two parents wanted their kids to be happy.

So, needless to say, she'd been the one to sit down with Spencer after he'd gone on his first date with Shanilla only to find out he really didn't like girls. She'd helped him come to the conclusion and had been very understanding. But there had to be something Jane loved about homosexuals because she was way too excited whenever she heard anything about Spencer having anything remotely close to an interaction with another male.

It had always been one of the reasons Spencer didn't try and date in high school. Sure, the ridicule and everything was also bad but if he had someone to suffer through that with then he wouldn't care. It was his mother's obsession with his intimate life.

"Mom, calm down. He just held the door for me." Spencer responded, a frown on his face. Jane only continued to dispute him, rambling off questions about her son's kind company at the coffee shop. She was only stopped when Hugh entered the room looking for Jane.

When she saw the look on his wife's face he understood the situation and knew his son's privacy needed to be preserved. "Jane, honey! How was your day? You called and told me Spencer got a job?" He said, raising his voice slightly to get her attention.

Spencer let loose a sigh of relief at his father's actions and mouthed a curt 'thank you' towards him. "Yes! He did! Spencer got a job at the Mocha Loca! He's starting there tomorrow!" She grinned, clasping her hands together excitedly as she turned towards her husband.

Hugh shot her an interested look before smiling at Spencer. "So your barista skills finally paid off right?" The man said happily and Spencer shrugged. It wasn't one of Spencer's best talents. He had other things he was good at, like directing.

"I'm glad for you, son." Hugh stated before looking towards Jane. "No how about some dinner? I'm starving!" The male said with the same enthusiasm Jane had been utilizing before and soon they were arguing about what food to get and Spencer was only shaking his head with a smile.

-o-

They settled for some Chinese takeout, and when it arrived, Spencer took his plate upstairs to his room with the notion of Skyping his friends. He'd have to tell Shanilla and Rajeev about the day's events.

As he was slurping down noodles from his plate he watched as the video he'd set up with Shanilla popped to life. It'd be easier to talk face to face and his webcam was his love. "Hey, Nilla." He smiled through his food and the girl shot him an odd look before nodding. "Hello Spencer. So you wanted to talk?" She smiled, obviously still warm to Spencer.

While they had never achieved any romantic endeavors aside from the one date gone wrong, Shanilla still adored Spencer and often treated him like a brother. "Yeah, I got a job." Spencer said, dishing out more fried rice from the take out box sitting on his desk.

Shanilla beamed just as his mother had. "Really? Is it a directing job?" She asked, hopeful for her friend's dreams.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm a new barista at the Mocha Loca. You know, that A-lister coffee shop that always has those weird theme weeks at the end of the month?" He said, swiveling his chair to face his webcam again.

"That's surprising. Your mom roped you into it right?" Shanilla asked with a knowing smile and Spencer nodded his head. "Well, you'll get to meet some pretty famous people there. I don't know what it is about that place that attracts actors and pop stars but they love it." She continued, seeing as Spencer was gobbling down food like a homeless man.

Spencer shrugged his noncommittal shrug as usual. "Maybe it's the fact the dress up the employees in odd outfits during theme week. Or the Mariachi band." He replied, gesturing towards her with a fork. "How are you doing? College beating you up? I know Rajeev's been getting bad grades."

Shanilla laughed. "He's been partying too much. Still pining after Lolo though. I heard she's going to become an actress or a model if she can."

Spencer frowned at that. "He sure does confuse me. But either way, I was asking about you. How's the science?" He interjected, trying to turn the conversation back to being about her. Shanilla rarely ever got to talk about herself and Spencer made it his goal to give her that privilege.

She gave him her same frustrated but complying look and sighed. "It's going good. I've been thinking of a few things to study and my grades are high, but you'd say that's normal. I have to help Rajeev with his homework all the time though and that is still the most annoying task in the world." She admitted in an exasperated tone.

Spencer smirked. "He doesn't take the time to learn anything anyway. I wish you guys could have come back for the summer but I guess taking extra classes is a good thing.""

The girl nodded her head, glancing around her dorm. "I think I might have to go, Spencer. Rajeev said he would be back by now and you know what that implies…" She muttered sadly with a mix of worry. Spencer nodded her head. "That's fine. Go make sure he's not in a ditch for me. I've got to do some shit anyway." He said, waving goodbye to her before disconnecting the webcam just about the same time she reached to do so herself.

Spencer frowned the moment his screen was no longer dominated by his friend's face. He loved talking to Shanilla, and sadly enough he didn't get to talk with her about that guy who held the door for him. Trying to put the thought aside, Spencer piled his food materials onto the one paper plate and dumped it in his trashcan with the mental note to take out the trash.

Then, gracelessly, he dumped himself on his bed and fell asleep above the sheets with his mind trying to figure out who that man had been.

* * *

_**Since I have a lot of projects going on and I'm trying to finish things left and right, this definitely won't update as often as my other stories like the When Monsters series. (though you have to be in the ROTG fandom to know that). It'll be semi-weekly at best? Maybe some speedrounds sometimes where I vomit chapters left and right. Depends on the time and the mood. :) But I'll update pretty often.**_


	2. Meetings

_**AHAHAHA. So I update quickly sometimes. :D It's because I'm neglecting my real work but that's alright because that means you get some BILLY JOE COBRA. Also I have no idea if the coffee mentioned in this chapter is even possible. I don't visit coffee shops for anything other than pastries, (cupcakes), and tea. So, inadequacy in the coffee realm is the definition of my existence.**_

_**Otherwise, have this nice healthy surprise. I had headcanons as to a certain character who appears here, and really, I wanted some good nonconventional friend talks for Spencer that wouldn't be from Rajeev and Shanilla.**_

_**Warnings: Homosexuality, Bullying, Homophobia, borderline sexual harassment, general harassment, and one hell of a sassy Spencer.**_

_**Pairings: Billy/Spencer (Ectofeature)**_

* * *

Spencer woke up that morning tired, cranky, and desperately needing a kick in the rear to get him going. His alarm clock was blaring loudly from beside his head. It probably caused him inner ear damage but he was too busy wondering how he'd even managed to remember to set it the night before. His mom had probably done it for him.

Lazily he flipped over so his face was buried in his pillow and slammed his hand down on the ghost alarm clock, effectively activating the snooze setting. He didn't have long before it'd continue blaring through the air again.

Angry he had to get up so early, _was the sun even up yet, _Spencer rolled off his bed and landed in a pile on the floor. Dirty clothes and scrapped scripts broke his fall and he grumbled something about the stench of unwashed clothing.

His mother made it his responsibility to wash clothing and god knows when that ever happened. Spencer was too busy planning horror films to do house work. Sometimes he could bargain some deals from her with coffee but that wasn't every day of the week he got the chance.

Rubbing his eyes, Spencer slowly sat up among his piles of clothing and looked towards the window. The light was blaring through the window but not as strong as it would when he'd normally wake up. This was definitely earlier than he'd planned.

Spencer glanced down at his vampire themed digital watch and noticed the numbers _6:32_ emblazoned in the glow of red numbers. He mentally slapped himself and pushed himself off the floor. He managed to take a quick five minute shower but left his hair in the normal, messy, _I don't feel like impressing_ anyone, hairdo that Spencer always embodied.

He brushed his teeth with about ten minutes to spare and decided he'd just pick up breakfast at the Mocha Loca since he'd be working there anyway. Downstairs he could hear his dad snoring on the couch, probably enjoying a late morning.

Spencer tried to remember when the last time he'd actually been awake to hear his father's obnoxious snoring.

Further annoyed by that turn of events, Spencer changed into his work clothes and glared at the brightly colored, annoying polo that the Mocha Loca made their employees wear. There wasn't much he could do about it though.

He had about seven minutes to get his bike and ride into town. He should have set his alarm earlier but he really valued sleep.

Spencer quickly shoved his cell phone in his back pocket, along with his wallet and walked down to the garage with some haste. He was probably the only college-age student that didn't have a car in the area, considering it was a pretty high monetary area. Hell, even Spencer's closest friends had money falling out their ass. But he'd never judge them for it because they never flaunted it.

He managed to make it into downtown Beverly Heights with about a minute to spare. He was just about right on time and luckily the ride wasn't a long one if you took the back streets and shortcuts. Spencer was glad he knew the area so well.

The familiar signs advertising the Mocha Loca flashed in his face as he passed around the back, parked his bike, and entered through the back door where he could insert his new time card. The backroom was a small bakery-style area with ovens and stoves for when they made the sweets. The coffee shop also sold a few sandwiches and such around lunch hour, along with their signature Taco Americano, but the preparation time for such things didn't take long.

Spencer quickly selected his time card and put it in the slot, allowing himself to be right on time with the ripe old hour of seven in the morning. Around him were a few other clerks/waiters and two chefs. The place never had too many people staffed, probably because celebrities kept firing them.

Spencer hoped he'd last more than a week, but then again he really didn't want the job.

With the grace of a grizzly bear, Spencer dodged the chefs as they pulled elaborately made cakes and apple turnovers from their spots in the ovens and made his way around the coffee machines and refrigerators to the front counter.

Once there, he spotted a very familiar face. At the same time, the same face turned towards him in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Lolo?" Spencer asked incredulously, looking the girl up and down. She was dressed in the same Mocha Loca polo shirt and looked like any other average college student trying to make their way through life. Spencer was oddly surprised.

The blonde gave him the same look. "Well I didn't think they were hiring hobos…" She commented lowly as she crossed her arms. Spencer frowned at that. "What are you doing working here? I thought you had tons of money?" Spencer replied back, remaining a bit friendlier than she had been.

Lolo gave him a nervous look before sighing. "Personal reasons of course." She said, the atmosphere around her changing.

Spencer wondered what could have happened. "Do you feel like telling me?" He questioned in a softer tone and the girl shrugged. "Maybe during lunch break. So you're the new barista I heard so much about?"

Spencer nodded his head. "I need a job to pay for college if I'm actually going to go." He replied with little conviction. Lolo gave him an understanding look, something Spencer had never seen from her. While it'd only been a short while since they'd been in high school together, she'd still had a year in college to enjoy like the others.

Eventually she smiled a small, unsure smile and turned back to the counter. "Well, we can't keep talking if we're supposed to be working, right?" She said in a light, airy, but also saddened tone. Spencer had a feeling she had a lot to say when it came to their later lunch break.

Spencer smiled back and nodded once, stepping past her to go and turn the open sign on and unlock the front doors. Lolo would be his company Tuesday mornings, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He figured they'd get to have a chance to build up a small friendship. She didn't seem so disdainful towards him anymore.

After revealing the Mocha Loca as open, Spencer stepped back behind the counter and waited with Lolo for their first customers. At one point he had to help put some of the cupcakes and sweets and pastries in the display case lined up with the counter.

At around 7:06 their first customer rolled in the door. It was an apparent regular that knew exactly what they wanted to order. This person wasn't an A-lister celebrity but they seemed to have a little bit of the famous air to them, like they were someone's manager.

Spencer offered to take his order and once the man had his first taste of his expresso, he turned around and gave Spencer large and enthusiastic thumbs up while he talked to the phone jammed between his ear and shoulder.

Lolo patted Spencer on the back a few seconds later, causing Spencer to give her a confused look but she only smiled softly like she had done so before.

After another two and a half hours and a few celebrities who praised Spencer on his coffee making skills, Spencer was getting awfully tired and Lolo had offered to go help in the back while the stream of customers died down slightly.

It was nearing ten o' clock and Spencer quickly found out that most of the customers came in the very early hours because of their jobs. After that, it became a slow trickle of locals that woke up at odd hours or just got off their night shifts.

Spencer recognized a few people and even spotted Principal Ponzi looking in on the Mocha Loca with a longing expression. When Lolo explained that he wasn't allowed inside because of the typical celebrity crowd, Spencer understood. The man did have a weird thing for stalking the famous and popular.

Eventually Spencer was sitting alone on the stool he'd propped behind the cash register with his face resting on his hand. His elbow was resting on the counter but it didn't do much for support. He could feel himself trying to fall asleep.

At around the same time, the bell that was set on the front door's entrance jingled and Spencer guessed it to be a customer leaving. He was wrong when he felt the presence of someone standing over him. As he went to glance upwards, he was met with a blinding smile and a very 'party' looking face.

Then he recognized this person. This was the same guy who held open the door for him.

Spencer jolted, standing up instantly. "Can I help you?" He asked, giving the man a cautious look. From the corner of Spencer's eye, he could see Lolo going to walk around the corner from the back area but stopping with a blank look on her face.

"Cutie, you're already doing more than helping me." The man replied in a sly tone and Spencer's face instantly went from surprise to creeped out. "Sir, this isn't that kind of establishment." He responded back, crossing his arms over his chest.

From behind him, Lolo was waving at Spencer to stop but Spencer promptly ignored him.

"Well, either way, I'll take a tall, non-fat, roasted peanut and caramel coffee with chocolate syrup and cream," He paused and pushed down the pair of designer sunglasses so he was looking over them at Spencer. "And maybe a little sugar on the side if I may." The man added.

Spencer scowled. "I hope you mean some of the fine pastries we're selling because straight up sugar wouldn't taste so good." He replied back in a sarcastic tone.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Good play, bro. I'll take some of the peanut butter and fudge cake too."

Spencer nodded his head back. "Lolo can you get me a slice of the peanut butter and fudge cake?" Spencer asked, turning around to get the man his coffee. At the same time, Lolo nodded her head frantically and disappeared from sight like the man was some sort of serial killer.

Maybe he was one crazy regular…Spencer wouldn't know. He just thought the guy was a creep.

It took him a few minutes to mix up the coffee but Spencer managed it pretty quickly and was able to hand it over to the man before Lolo even got the slice of cake. Spencer took the time waiting for Lolo to ring the guy up.

"So, how often are you working?" The male asked as Spencer pushed away at the buttons on the cash register. Spencer didn't spare any time to look up. "I believe that's an invasion of privacy." He responded in a sincere tone.

In return, the man nodded his head once. "I guess that is, _Spencer_."

Spencer's gaze shot up and he looked the man in the eyes of his sunglasses. At the same time, the guy pointed to his name tag. Spencer didn't feel so creeped out when he remembered he had a tag on him that literally revealed his first name to the world.

"Whatever. That'll be ten dollars and forty-nine cents." Spencer said, waiting for the man to count out some cash or something but he instead pulled out a shiny, plastic credit card. Spencer gave him an incredulous look for doing so but the male only continued to smile that odd and endearing smile at him.

At the same time, Lolo walked out with one of the Styrofoam plates, plastic forks, and the slice of cake and set it down on the counter next to the man's coffee. She gave the guy a wary look before smiling politely, and also nervously.

Spencer continued to ring the man up and watched as he signed the receipt and slid his credit card back into his wallet. Spencer was about to back away from the counter with the store copy of the receipt but was instead presented with a five dollar bill and the male's disturbingly cute and inviting smile. Then the guy began walking away from the counter, towards the door, where he butted it open with his hip and slid out into the open air.

The five dollar bill continued to stare up at Spencer longingly before Lolo shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Don't you know who that was? That was Billy Joe _Cobra_! And he_ liked_ you!" She insisted as she lightly smacked Spencer on the cheek to get his attention. Spencer turned towards her with both confusion and shock. "Was that why he gave me the five dollars?" He asked.

Lolo groaned and nodded. "Are you really an idiot? Man Spencer I was reconsidering my opinion of you and you still manage to be a total dork." She complained but something in her tone made it more friendly and playful than the previous scorn Spencer was used to.

Spencer gulped. "You mean to say that guy was hitting on me? I mean he was but I didn't think he was _serious_!" He replied and Lolo nodded her head rapidly.

"Come on Spencer, pull yourself together. I know you like guys and that one's a hell of a hottie if I actually had an interest in men." Lolo rambled, shaking her head and slapping Spencer on the arm. Spencer raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Wait…you're…-," He didn't get to finish because of the sound of the bell ringing again.

In the doorway stood a very winded looking Billy. "Woah, bro! That's the best cup of Joe I've ever drank." He said, holding the door open with his foot and pointing at Spencer with the cup in his hand at the same time.

Spencer looked at him in surprise. "Thanks…?"

"No prob, it's brolicious and I thought you should know." Billy said back before nodding his head and walking back out the door. Spencer frowned and looked back to Lolo. "Okay we need to talk." He cut right back to their previous conversation.

Lolo frowned but nodded her head, turning back towards the back room. "Alexander, can you handle watching our shift for a while? We're taking our lunch break early." Lolo called and in moments a boy with ruffled red hair appeared. "Sure, Lolo!" The energetic kid replied, grinning.

Spencer quickly grabbed the receipt and put it where it was meant to go and pocketed the five dollars as he followed Lolo out back. There was a small table set up outside the back entrance for employees on smoke and lunch breaks. Lolo and Spencer thought they should sit there.

Before they could shut the back door, one of the chefs handed them a plate full of slightly burnt pastries and other misfit things they couldn't sell to customers. Spencer said thanks to the man as he shut the door behind him and went to sit down across from his previous classmate.

"So, what happened?" Spencer asked, giving her a look of both curiosity and confusion.

Lolo shrugged. "I got to my first year of college and well, I fooled around and met a girl and we hung out. I quickly found myself no longer interested in guys, I mean no offense but you guys can be so…ugh." Lolo started, picking up a slightly burnt cookie and breaking off a piece of the good parts.

Spencer nodded. "My parents came to visit my dorm and caught me with her, nothing serious but they found out. My mother was furious but Daddy's been helping her calm down over it. He said I couldn't stay up at the university like everyone else and made me come back here and get a job for the summer as punishment but he didn't cut me off, so I'm thankful. Mom will probably never look at me again though." Lolo explained, her tone heavy with emotion and shaking with sadness.

Spencer could see his old classmate's lip start to quiver slightly and the tears starting to build up. He quickly stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. At the same time Lolo kept talking.

"I'm so sorry I made fun of you and treated you so badly in high school. I didn't know what it was like and I was being an ignorant bitch…" Lolo started crying as she too wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Hey, hey, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you learned. How did your friends handle it?" Spencer asked, knowing that his friends had been ultimately accepting but Lolo came from the popular crowd where the norm was some sort of deity.

Lolo shook her head and wiped away a tear, putting her other hand on Spencer's shoulder to get him to back up. She didn't need so much support. She'd gotten over most of her feelings about it and Spencer could see it. She still had bottled up emotions though and maybe having a friend who understood it would be better.

"They all hate me now." She muttered as she wiped away another tear. "But, you know, new friends." She smiled slightly.

Spencer smiled back. "Yeah, and if you ever need anything Lolo, don't feel like a stranger. I'm always here." He said as he sat back down in his chair. Then suddenly a wild and knowing smile appeared on Lolo's face.

"So, what are you going to do about the Cobra?" She asked, her signature smirk appearing on her face once more.

Spencer shrugged back and smiled slightly in amusement. "I don't know. He seems like an ass."

In seconds Lolo was laughing, any evidence of her crying going away. "Wow, Spencer. I wish we'd have been friends longer than this." She giggled, now wiping away her tears of joy. "I'll give you that. I guess we should get back?" She offered and Spencer shrugged again.

"Sure. Might as well go save Alex from those crazy celebs trying to get their coffee done right."

* * *

_**MRAHAHAHA! I continue laughing. How'd you like it? I mean Lolo's sort of this character that I don't see as having no reason to hate Spencer. It's gotta be because she's in le closet right xD Idk I just wanted them to be friends and hell seeing Lolo liking girls is really easy for me and almost always my headcanon for fics. Plus, with Shanilla and the Jeevs out of town, Spence needed some close contact friend time.**_

_**Otherwise, I am so thankful for the response I'm getting from you readers and I was glad to write this chapter so soon for you. :) If you see any errors, please point them out and I'll take care of them.**_


	3. Working Solo

**_Ugh meant for this to be up two days ago, sorry guys. Plus there are likely to be more errors since I wrote this in like an hour so if you find any, please point them out and I will correct them. On the other hand, credit to aributt on Archive of our Own for the name of Billy's manager because we are essentially writing the same person and it's now my headcanon that that is the name of his manager (cuz my manager for billy sucks in Painful Irony) soooo, without further adieu, enjoy le chapitre._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DTMG or this would be one gay ass show._**

* * *

Spencer and Lolo had spent that day talking about simple things and relating over different matters. Lolo wanted to get to know Spencer and that was fine by him, so he said if they wanted to meet up after work on the weekend sometime that he'd be fine with it.

He'd found out that he spent his morning shifts on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays with her and they both shared a midday shift on Saturday that ended at nine. Spencer's only day off during the week was Sunday but he didn't mind all too much. His morning shifts would end around 12:30 in the afternoon.

When it was finally the end of their shift, Spencer bid goodbye to Lolo when she said she had to go attend her sewing class. Spencer wondered if he might want to have her work on some of the costumes for his movies.

The two of them left at the same time and headed in different directions. Spencer hopped on his bike and ran by the convenience store on the corner to grab a bag of Doritos and some Mountain Dew before he went home. That night his mother pestered him about his job and he didn't even bother telling her about Billy. He just stuffed his five dollars in an empty jar that he lazily labeled, 'funds'.

He tried contacting Rajeev and Shanilla, especially Shanilla so she could start easing Rajeev into the idea that the love of his life was not into dudes, but neither were online. Spencer put it off to college parties, even though it was the summer and it was a very small percentage of students that took summer classes.

That night he fell asleep early and had only just mentally prepared himself for day two of work.

-o-

In the morning, Spencer woke up with even less time to spare and didn't have time to hop in the shower. He'd somehow not woken up to his alarm and his father had to come up and wake him up. That had lost him five minutes and he only had enough time to make his hair look somewhat presentable and grab his uniform.

He'd been out the door within ten minutes and had made it to the coffee shop within only a few seconds. Apparently life didn't like it that he was trying to go to work.

Spencer still cringed and attempted not to get too close to many people. He wasn't necessarily a germaphobe but he didn't want people to notice.

Since the coffee shop was short on baristas, Spencer was alone on Wednesday mornings but he'd get help from one of the bakers in the back from time to time, like when someone wanted a bagel or something.

He had several celebrities walk in that morning looking hung over or some other form of messed up and they all commended him on his coffee making skills. Only one person hadn't said anything but he did give Spencer a small smile before he walked out the door that morning.

It had been around the same time as the day before when Billy walked in with sunglasses on his face, a pair of sweatpants, a shirt two sizes too large, a pair of bright red converse, and a sweatshirt emblazoned with his own logo.

Spencer tried not to roll his eyes as the man approached.

There were no other customers in the shop but a man who seemed to spend his mornings there if Spencer could gather an opinion from working there for two days. No one was there to judge Billy for what he was wearing or how he looked which Spencer guessed to be a purposeful thing.

He wouldn't want people seeing him at his most ragged, especially with that publicity. Hell he didn't want people seeing him when he hadn't taken a shower for a day.

It took a moment for Billy to realize he was actually looking at his new favorite barista as well, considering the guy's vision was swimming and he had barely managed to get up that morning without coffee. Good thing he was in the right place.

"Uh, my usual." Billy muttered, pulling the hood of his hoodie up so that he may block out some of the light from around him.

Spencer rolled his eyes and nodded. Of course the guy didn't know what was going on, he was probably high like other celebrities and way too far off to recognize the faces of even family members.

He quickly went about getting Billy his coffee and looked over to see that the star had successfully fallen asleep standing up while also leaning on the counter. Spencer just continued to roll his eyes and get the cake as well. It took a few minutes to get it all together, but when he came back to the counter and placed it in front of Billy, he only managed to receive no reaction, so he snapped his fingers.

As expected, Billy jolted slightly and nodded. He handed over a twenty dollar bill and muttered something about keeping the change before lifting the cup of coffee to his lips. After one sip he looked content with himself, before he jerked again.

"Woah, bro." He said as if he'd just realized who he'd been ordering from but that was a large possibility anyway. "Woah, woah, dude were you always there?" He asked in an incredulous tone, giving Spencer a look that said 'wtf' in about fifty different languages.

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah…and are you sure you want to give up ten dollars? That's a rather large tip for a coffee shop." He said, reminding Billy that he'd paid with a twenty and volunteered to give the extra up.

"Uh, well, yeah? How about you keep it?" Billy suggested and Spencer frowned. He placed the twenty in the cash register and left it that way.

Billy frowned at the action as well but didn't say anything. "So, bro, how long are you working till?" He asked as he tried to brush off the stern look Spencer was giving him. The look only got worse with the question. "Not happening." Spencer said flatly.

"What, don't swing that way, Bro Ripken Jr.?" Billy questioned as he pushed his sunglasses further down his nose and adorned a rather smug smile.

Spencer rolled his eyes for probably the fiftieth time in Billy's presence and walked over behind the display case where he began making sure that the rows of pastries were towards the front rather than the back. Billy only sidestepped to follow him on the opposite side.

"Do you even know who I am, broski?" Billy asked as he took a lazy bite of his cake. He seemed to be the type not to care if he was talking with food in his mouth. He just talked around it.

Spencer huffed. "You're Billy Joe Cobra and you've got an ego the size of Mt. Rushmore, plus you think you're entitled and you can date anyone you want without consequence, right?" Spencer said as he straightened and leaned his arms on the display case. He looked straight at Billy. "Just a guess."

Billy blinked before smiling. "Man and I thought the blond chick was sassy. It's Spence right?" Billy commented as he leaned across the display case too. Spencer had just enough time to back out of the way before Billy got too close.

"It's Spencer, not Spence." Normally he wouldn't mind nicknames but somehow this guy made it even more annoying. He knew he might give the guy a chance when he was talking to Lolo but that was quickly changing as he spoke with the male.

Billy shrugged and spotted an empty table. "Sit with me?" He suggested.

Spencer glared. "I'm working." He stated back in a blatant tone.

Billy smirked before he turned towards the direction of the back room. "Hey Joey!" He called towards the back and Spencer instantly recognized the name. It was one of the head chefs that co-owned the Mocha Loca. The male was of Mexican origin and he was probably the nicest guy Spencer knew.

The burly man stuck his head out from where the bakers were working. "Billy!" He said back just as joyfully as Billy had.

"Is it okay if this dude takes a break?" Billy asked with just as much confidence as Spencer would have thought a pop star would have spoken with.

Apparently Spencer's overall appearance didn't help him much. The disheveled hair and darkened eyes, mostly from being awake early two days in a row, convinced the head chef that Spencer was definitely in need of a few minutes to himself.

"Sure!" The man said back, more concern in his tone as he pulled back into the kitchen area and drew out another intern to put at the front counter. If anyone wanted a complex coffee order the intern could just get help from one of the chefs in the back.

Spencer scowled as he met Billy's gaze again. "You are so annoying." He muttered before he pulled off the required apron and folded it. He left it sitting on the stool he still had propped up next to the counter and followed the hindrance that was Billy to one of the empty tables reluctantly.

Billy continued to laugh and didn't comment. Spencer only sent him another glare as he sat down in one of the two free seats and turned halfway so he would not be directly facing Billy.

"So, how'd you learn to make such brodacious coffee?" Billy asked as he took a sip of his own cup of joe. Spencer gave him a look that meant 'you're really making small talk?' and crossed his arms over his chest. "My mom." He said back in a dull, non-committing tone.

Billy nodded and basically went about his business eating as he talked. Spencer tried not to note how messy he was, but he figured a guy with servants at his feet who were almost always ready to clean up after him might not need to worry about such things like messes.

"Any hobbies? Ambitions?" Billy asked through another mouthful of cake and Spencer cringed slightly. "Directing." He replied back in a short tone. He was not looking forward to seeing this guy every time he worked. He would end up praying for Sundays and his other days off. At least the other days he'd have Lolo working with him to keep him sane.

Billy raised an eyebrow when he said directing. "Wow, Steven Broberg that's a big dream." He replied back with a little concern.

"So's becoming an internationally known pop star." Spencer countered.

Billy froze for a minute and nodded awkwardly. "Yeah…" He looked like he was going to say something but at the same time a very upset woman with purple hair and business suit burst through the front door to the Mocha Loca angrily.

"Mr. Cohen!" She exclaimed, her eyes trained on Billy. She looked absolutely outraged about something, probably the fact that Billy was socializing with some coffee making kid at a coffee shop. Plus, if Spencer had to guess, Billy had to be around four years older than him.

Billy seemed to be in a panic. "Uh, hey uh, Miranda. Fancy meeting you here…I was on my way over?" Billy said nervously as he turned around in his seat and made a few pointless gestures with his hands. This Miranda chick didn't seem to be listening.

She was fuming. "We have to be at that photo shoot in an hour and you still look like you rolled out of bed. Forget your little friend and let's go." She said in a frustrated tone.

Billy nodded forlornly and grabbed his things. Miranda waited by the door, sent Spencer a few glares, and tapped her foot impatiently. Billy rubbed the back of his neck and gave Spencer a cheap smile. "Sorry, bro." He said and Spencer shrugged. He was more interested in this Miranda chick. Was she his girlfriend? He doubted that. No girlfriend called their man by their last name and it definitely wasn't his mom but she sure acted like it.

Spencer guessed manager but he wouldn't have time to confirm it as Billy walked off with his cup of coffee and ate the rest of his cake in approximately one bite. Spencer sat there until he watched both Miranda and Billy disappear out the door.

She seemed to have one hell of a stick up her ass.

He shrugged it off and went back to work. He'd have to talk to Lolo, Shanilla, and Rajeev about it later.

-o-

Spencer had gotten home to find Shanilla online once more so he quickly called in for a video chat and sat waiting in front of his computer screen wearing the same uniform he did to work.

Shanilla greeted him kindly the moment their connection came online. "Spencer!" She greeted and Spencer thought he could see someone in the background but they disappeared out the door in seconds. Spencer knew it was probably Rajeev or some of Shanilla's friends.

"Hey Nilla." Spencer said, waving slightly as he ran a hand through his overly messy hair. It'd gotten worse through the day. "You won't believe what's been happening since I started at that coffee shop." He stated.

She looked genuinely interested as she smiled slightly and scooted closer in her chair. She adjusted her glasses. "What kind of happenings?" She asked curiously, a devious glint in her eye that Spencer knew she'd occasionally get.

"Uh, well. First off, I'm working with Lolo. So if Rajeev things she's avoiding him it's because she's back in town." Spencer admitted at first, he didn't know how Shanilla would let the bomb drop on Rajeev but he had to know so in a way, Shanilla had to know.

Shanilla raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she have tons of money though? Why is she working? Is she being meant to you?" She started to ramble towards the end so Spencer stopped her.

"No, no, she's still got money but well, she came out recently. Lolo doesn't like guys." Spencer replied back and Shanilla's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh that makes sense." She muttered under her breath and Spencer nodded.

"She told me on our lunch break. Her mom's practically disowning her but her father still supports her and he said for her to get a job this summer instead of spend time down at the college. Either way her friends don't like her anymore so, I'm practically all she has now." Spencer explained further.

Shanilla sighed. "That's depressing. I'll have to tell Rajeev…" She trailed off before she perked slightly again. "Tell Lolo my regards. Was there anything else that's been going on?" She asked, no feeling like there was more to the situation as well.

Spencer smirked. "I met Billy Joe Cobra." He started. "He loves my coffee and he won't stop hitting on me."

Shanilla's eyes went even wider again. "Really? What's he like? Is he nice? How handsome is he?" She practically interrogated, completely enamored. Billy had to be one of her favorite artists or something. Spencer couldn't blame her for falling in love with the image of the guy. While Spencer had only seen him without his morning caffeine and sugar, the guy was pretty attractive. He didn't seem to need a lot of makeup to look picture perfect and he was taller.

Some people could paint ridiculous pictures and Billy seemed to stick right to the ones that people painted of him.

"He was okay. I mean, he's attractive but he's kind of a dick and he keeps using all these 'bro' puns." Spencer answered, shrugging. "Lolo wants me to go out with him but he's got this crazy manager or something. I don't know what she does but her name's Miranda and she's like his mom or something. Obsessive."

Shanilla blinked in recognition before nodding. "Oh, her name is Miranda Xavier. She's his manager, and kind of scary from what I hear. Not to mention that she's had a bad rep with previous clients."

That came off as not so much of a surprise but worrisome. "What kind of bad rep?" Spencer asked carefully.

"Bad rep as in, her clients have a tendency to die. But I wouldn't worry." Shanilla reassured yet something about that information was irking to Spencer. He'd have to look it up some time. He heard his mother pulling into the drive way and frowned. "Sorry Nilla but I've got to run. Mom's going to kill me if I don't tell her about my day."

Shanilla nodded. "I'll see you soon Spence. We should be coming home to visit soon, don't worry." She smiled and then their video connection was lost. Goodbye company, hello crazy mother. Spencer groaned in annoyance and turned off his computer. He might as well take care of some of his chores while he was at it.

* * *

_**Yeah guys, feedback is awesome and corrections to errors are also great. Like I've said, I've got no beta. XD **_


	4. Being Adopted

Hello guys! This isn't a chapter update. Nope!

This is a notification because I don't feel I can continue the fic on my own updating frequently so lilacpurplecat will be adopting the fic and reposting it on her own account. I apologize guys but I wanted the fic to be finished and this was the only way I could do it in a timely manner. Plus I'm sort of falling out of the fandom and unable to watch new episodes.

I hope you guys enjoy what she does with the fic. :)

-IridescentMemory out.


	5. Ch4 Getting Along (see authors notes)

_**Hey! It's r2mich2/IridescentMemory here. There's been a change to make it much easier on the readers. Lilacpurplecat will not be posting a new fic for the readers to access her chapters from. Since she's not as accustomed to the FFnet format, I'm posting her chapters for her. It also keeps the fic from being reposted and it is all around much cleaner and a better format! :D exciting right?**_

_**Well this fourth chapter, aka my last chapter, was originally going to be posted in the repost (its already seen on A03 and has been for a while) but with the change in plans I'll be posting it here in this fic and I'll be posting Lilac's new chapter after it. Sooooo enjoy! **_

_**Warnings: Bad Pick Up Lines, mentions of minor character death, mentions of violence, minor mentions of drugs and car crashes, homosexuality of both genders, and Billy Joe Cobra. (he comes with the warnings)**_

_**Pairings: Ectofeature (Billy/Spencer)**_

* * *

Spencer had worked the next few days at the Mocha Loca without any visit from Billy. Lolo had been excited when she heard what Billy had done but Spencer hadn't been too happy about it. She just seemed to be happy because someone was taking an interest in her 'little Spencer' as she kept calling him.

His mother had eventually weaseled some more information out of him about the 'guy who held the door' but Spencer never told her anything more than some of his actions and his first name. He didn't want the woman blabbing that her son was being wooed by a celebrity.

Eventually, Spencer had sat down and done the research that he could on Billy. He wasn't really a big celebrity yet, but he was climbing to fame each day and he already had thousands of avid followers that fell for his charm and handsome looks.

Billy had been picked up by the press a little over a year before, and now his music was starting to spread famously. He already had two songs in America's top 40 over the year he'd been producing music for the public.

Spencer sat down and listened to a few songs but they all seemed to reflect Billy's narcissistic, popularity loving nature. He didn't find anything he particularly liked from his few singles and the one album Billy had produced already within the year.

After close inspection of Billy's rise to fame and the business-y side of the music artist, Spencer decided to go digging into what Shanilla had said about Miranda Xavier and the woman's bad luck with clients.

Miranda Xavier had previously had two clients but not for any long period of time. Both of which died, one during her employment and one soon after. The first, a rising actor whom had already stunned several crowds and had one major box office movie role, had died during Miranda's employment. The male had committed suicide by car crash.

Some of the police and authorities speculated about the event, seeing as the brakes had been faulty but after looking at the report, the car had recently been into the auto repair shop for inspections. The brakes had been said to be 'spotty' by the actor. Only a week later, the actor died when he drove his car off a cliff. Any speculation about murder was shifted aside when Miranda gave a testimony to the actor being depressed and that she had been on the phone with him before the crash. She had not thought he would kill himself.

Spencer still doubted that testimony even after it was revealed that Miranda was in fact on the phone with him at the time of death through evidence in the phone records.

The second client, Miranda had been fired just a few days before. The client had been another musical artist like Billy. He was a male singer, and apparently after suggesting he start a band, Miranda and he had begun fighting over what he should do. Miranda was against any idea of a group and the client had fired her when she seemed to be too strong about her opinion.

A few days later, the musician was found dead from a heroin overdose in a hotel bedroom.

While it seemed easily plausible, Spencer still had a bad feeling. This Miranda chick had shown evidence of being invasive. Several reports from other individuals revealed she had made threats and was quite aggressive towards competition. She already seemed like a possessive nutcase if Spencer had any say. She'd been so angry when she saw Billy with him that it almost looked like she was an upset girlfriend.

Spencer couldn't let that get to him though. If he did end up spending time with Billy, then he'd have to deal with the woman whenever she came up. Yet, Spencer didn't really know if he'd want to spend a prolonged amount of time with Billy.

-o-

It was a Saturday. Spencer had spent the morning sleeping in from lost sleep during the week and he had no intentions of getting up unless he had to. Unfortunately, when twelve rolled around he was forced to get up and take care of a few chores.

Then eventually he got dressed for work and headed over around 1:30 pm.

Spencer took his time riding into work since he had thirty minutes to get there. His shift started at 2:00 and he'd have Lolo to keep him company throughout the day. The only thing about the later shifts at the Mocha Loca meant shutting down the shop yourself since the bakers all left by the time you got there to start your shift. Spencer didn't think he'd mind but something about locking the doors and being responsible that night made him feel uneasy.

The lucky part though was that it was rare anyone came into the shop, and usually it was with cake orders or something of the sort. No special, crazy coffee orders to put together. Spencer was glad for that.

He'd found out over the past few days that Lolo was their go to girl for decorating many of the cakes. She had such a steady hand and she knew which colors went well which each other and what icing flavors combined nicely. When Lolo wasn't chatting up Spencer at the counter and making coffee, she was in the back painting layers of icing onto cake.

When he'd arrived through the back door, he saw her bent over a large and elaborate cake with an intense look on her face. Aka, sticking her tongue out angrily as she glared into the sugary pastry.

Spencer snorted when he saw her. "Do you sew like that too?" He asked, giving her an amused look. Lolo looked up and shot him a short glare.

"Oh shut up Spencer." She grumbled before she straightened. Spencer walked over to look at the 'masterpiece' she was working and smiled. It was a birthday cake and it was about two thirds of the way done being decorated.

He patted her on the back lightly. "Keep at it. I'll man the counter." He said as he walked past her and made his way to the front. The coffee shop was empty, like most Saturday nights. No one had plans at the _Mocha Loca_ and no one often did.

He sighed at the sight. He'd get bored way too quickly sitting at the counter and he often did in the late mornings. There was never enough service aside from the morning to keep him occupied.

With a deep exhale he pulled out his phone and began fiddling around with some of his apps.

Customers came and went every once in a while and there seemed to be some norms for when groups would walk in and buy sweets. A few crazed looking teenagers came in for some espresso shots though they may or may not have needed it.

Lolo came and took his place for him every once in a while and he'd get to sit down and pull out some of his scripts for editing and working on. He wouldn't leave the counter though; he'd just sit there patiently while he wrote away.

Eventually it neared 7:45 pm and anyone in the shop was there using the free wifi. Spencer was practically dozing off writing down things on his script and brainstorming when the front door's bell rang as someone opened and closed it.

Spencer waited a minute to look up, but by that time the person was already at the counter.

"I didn't know you worked this late." A painfully familiar voice hummed. The voice came from Billy Joe Cobra, the one and only as the man leaned agains the counter.

Spencer shrugged. "I didn't think that crazy girlfriend of yours would let you come back." He joked, a smirk on his face as he leaned back.

The look on Billy's face was a mixture of horror and disgust. "Oh hell no. Even if I will do a few girls from time to time, that is not something I'd get involved with." Billy said in an almost serious tone. There was still some of the typical Billy Joe Cobra to it though.

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood up from his stool. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to change topics.

"The pleasure of your company, my dear Spence-y. You're sweeter than any peanut butter fudge cake." He responded back flirtatiously, giving Spencer a look that was meant to be smoldering but it didn't work. Spencer actually snorted. Quickly the aspiring director slammed a hand over his face to prevent the outright laughing that would surely ensue.

Instead he held it back as his face went red. He really didn't know why it made him crack up so much but the bad pick up line might have been a large contributor including the failed 'sexy' look.

Billy stared at him oddly, trying to understand why Spencer had reacted that way but he had no ideas.

Eventually Lolo emerged from the back, giving Spencer a look for his stifled laughing. It had to sound pretty weird without any visuals to go off of. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of a very confused Billy and a Spencer that had absolutely lost it.

"Uh, do I need to ask?" She questioned, pointing at Spencer.

Spencer shook his head and took his hand away, letting loose a few short laughs. "Bad pick up line." He wheezed, trying to get a hold of it. He waved a hand at his face and leaned against the counter.

It was probably the most laughing he'd done in a while. A long while.

"Dear lord." She rolled her eyes sarcastically and walked forward. "Did you actually want to order anything?" She asked Billy and the guy gave her a quick look that said he clearly didn't like her and he went back to staring at Spencer with a perplexed expression.

Spencer eventually pulled through the laughing and calmed down, his cheeks still red from the hysterical laughing fit. "Oh wow. Ok. Sorry." He apologized, waving a hand at Lolo so she could continue her business. The girl didn't budge though.

"I actually wanted to talk to you Spence." She said, totally brushing off Billy.

Billy glared at her all the same.

Spencer nodded his head and turned towards her. "Did you need to leave early? You mentioned something about meeting up with your dad." He prompted and Lolo nodded her head. "I need to go here in a few minutes if I want to get home and change." She stated.

There were still another hour and fifteen minutes left of their shift but Spencer knew he could handle it. "Alright, go ahead. I'll hold up the fort." He responded, pointing towards the back door with his thumb. She smiled and nodded.

Lolo quickly pulled Spencer into an appreciative hug, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek before scampering off. She must have finished the cake.

Spencer rubbed his cheek and called back towards her direction. "Good luck!" He shouted lightly before turning towards Billy again.

Billy was giving Spencer a confused look again. "That isn't the reason you keep turning me down right?" He inquired and Spencer shook his head, almost laughing at that sentence as well. The implication was just hilarious.

"No, no. We're gay." He responded back openly. Spencer had lost any shame towards his sexuality a _long_ time before. High school did that to you.

Billy sighed in relief. "Coolio. Well, my bromosexual friend, I still would like my usual." He responded, pointing towards the cake in the display case. Spencer nodded his head, feeling a lot less guarded towards Billy. Usually the guy was like a total creep to him.

In a few minutes Spencer had brewed up the special coffee and gotten the slice of cake and handed it over. As usual, he kept the change and put it in his back pocket as a tip.

Billy seemed to appreciate the gesture when he noticed.

"So when do you close up shop?" Billy asked, obviously planning something.

Spencer shrugged. "What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" He responded back. Billy only seemed to smile. "Because I'm fabulous." He responded in a completely serious tone and went to go sit down at one of the tables.

Spencer didn't even need the invitation that would surely come. No one ever came into the Mocha Loca this late anyway so he grabbed his script work and followed Billy to go sit down. Anything for a chair with backing on it. His posture was getting terrible from that stool.

For a little while they were silent and Spencer wrote some more of his scripts. Billy watched him respectfully but soon the curiosity kicked in.

"So what kind of movies will you direct?" Billy questioned as he picked up one of Spencer's script pages. Spencer didn't seem to care if he looked at it like most artists. The possessive trait didn't seem to be there.

"Horror." He responded just as Billy read a small portion of a very bloody and gross scene with zombies. Billy cringed in response, putting the page back down automatically. "Ok then."

Spencer smirked. "You don't like horror films?" He asked and while Billy would never admit it, they scared him half to death.

"Not really." Billy replied in an odd tone. Spencer couldn't really place it. "Are you in school for directing?" Billy tried to avoid the topic as best he could before Spencer started asking questions.

Spencer shook his head. "Can't afford it right now." He said in an almost dejected tone. Billy didn't prod, he just kept silent and watched Spencer for a little longer. They talked about other things, like favorite movies and Billy's crazy manager Miranda.

Eventually the clock hit nine and Spencer began closing up the shop. Billy actually helped, turning off lights and putting chairs on the top of tables. Spencer quickly mopped the floor. Billy told him to wait outside the front after he closed up. Billy then disappeared out the front door.

Spencer rolled his eyes and went around at last to lock up everything and locked the front door last, stepping out with his backpack full of scripts and other such things an aspiring director would have.

He didn't see Billy anywhere at first but then he heard the rumble of a motorcycle and he lifted his head to see a bike and rider. The rider was wearing a black motorcycle jacket but the BJC logo on the back was more than recognizable, as was the bike.

Spencer watched as Billy rode up directly in front of him and stopped.

"Hop on." Billy said as he held out a spare helmet.

* * *

_**Last chapter from me guys! Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. Lilac and I will be working closely on future chapters. This chapter was not beta'd by Vannilliaify and may be in the future. Just a warning. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy the fic. :) Lilac has some really cool ideas.**_


End file.
